Ace
Kelsie Wilson '(born October 31, 1988), better known by her ring name '''Ace '''is an American professional wrestler currently signed with Online Championship Wrestling. Early life Ace was born on October 31, 1988, in Columbus, Mississippi. She enrolled at Georgia State University upon graduating from her hometown. Online Championship Wrestling (2016-present) Debut (2016) Ace debuted as part of a backstage segment, keeping her brother out of jail in return for getting her a contract. She made her in-ring debut a few Turmoils later, getting the win over Amber Fowler. Despite debuting as a heel, as time progressed, Bray's character slowly began morphing, resulting in him eventually turning babyface, with Ace following suit. She later gained two more victories against Alexia Setrakian and the Women's Champion Willow in a non-title bout. She made her claim to be the number one contender against Kat, but was ultimately not named number one contender. Bray eventually took a sabbatical from OCW, leaving Ace not competing for the remainder of the season. New season Ace made her return, minus Bray, on Turmoil 153. She claimed that she was done being a sidepiece to Bray and elected to make her own way, starting with Kassie Jacobs who he had a physical conflict with. She went on to face the OCW Women's Champion Sophia at the PPV Road 2 Glory in a losing effort. She then turned heel the next Turmoil by attacking interviewer Stacy Clark. After months of being off television after failing to solidify herself as a top heel, she along with Bray turned reverted their characters on Turmoil 172 as part of a "reset". This helped revert the two back to being faces after an altercation with Gentleman Jack on the following episode of Riot. On the 481th edition of Riot, Ace was defeated in a match by Madison Cox, after which the latter attacked her with a steel chair and dropped her on the announce table after the match, temporarily sidelining her. Ace made her return to in-ring action to another loss against Madison. She then took a hiatus with her brother. She returned alongside him on the 200th episode of Turmoil, appearing with him in a backstage segment, but not speaking. She made her in-ring return on Turmoil 206, defeating rookie Riley Quinn. She later defeated Lotus Flojo on Turmoil 211. Personal life Ace graduated from Georgia State University in 2012, electing to pursue a career in law. She successfully obtained her GED years later and followed her brother, Bray, into wrestling. Ace has dissociative identity disorder. She often switches between her two personalities, Ace and Mori, unwillingly. In fact, it seems that Mori is the one that decides when she appears or not. In wrestling Finishing Moves *''Mirror's Edge ''(Diving corkscrew stunner) (2017) *''IDFWY- (Shining Wizard) (2016 - 2017) *''Killswitch (Inverted double underhook facebuster) (2016) *''Silent Disaster ''(Springboard roundhouse kick/Standing roundhouse kick) (2018 - present) *Reverse STO followed by a Koji clutch (2018 - present) Signature Moves *''Young Blood - (Sit-out hotshot) *''Final Verdict ''- (Arm twist into a leg lariat) *Diving moonsault Nicknames *Ace Attorney *The Wild Card *The Freak Wrestling themes *Boneless by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake, and Tujamo (OCW) *Defame Me by New Year's Day (OCW) *The Glass Alice by The Enigma TNG (as Mori) (OCW) *Moonlight Sonata by Elvira (OCW) Championships and Accomplishments '''Online Championship Wrestling Category:Diva